1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a motor vehicle having two reflective surfaces contained on one backing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rearview mirror assemblies have a number of features. Such features include heated glass, side markers, turn signals, secondary spotter mirrors, courtesy lamps, blind spot detection, and the like. Typically, several of these optional features are selected when manufacturing a rearview mirror assembly for a particular vehicle.
A difficulty arises when a composite mirror, e.g., a primary mirror combined with a secondary spotter mirror, is combined into one mirror assembly utilizing one glass holder or backing plate. The problem relates to having two surfaces. One solution to attaching both surfaces is to have a separate carrier with adhesive on both sides to secure each of the reflective surfaces. This carrier could be mylar, foam or a heater element. Having multiple components with adhesive is, however, not desirable for several reasons, including requiring inventory for multiple parts, the manufacturing of complex heating elements, as well as difficulty in providing electrical current to the additional heater and the complexity of the manufacturing process of the entire mirror assembly.